True Feelings
by I-Love-You-Kitty-Sou-Chan
Summary: Dedicated to someone I love very much. A ONESHOT of Yamato and Kouya. Focuses on Yamato's feelings towards Kouya. I hope you enjoy


Well, this oneshot is dedicated fully to Kitty. I love you very much. This is pretty much my feelings for you. What I think about, what I want, and how much I really care for you. I hope you like this and remember I'll always be here for you. I'll always be thinking of you. And that I'll always love you. You're my lifeline. : ) I love you Kitty.

**Summary:** Kouya come over to Yamato's house one day. But Yamato wants a little more then just talking or hanging out. Thoughts run through her head as she starts to show her feelings a little more and hopes to get them in return.

**Warning:** Light yuri. But there isn't anything strong. As I mentioned up above, this is how I feel for the love of my life. This isn't some yuri porn for sick amusements.

**Yamato's POV**

I set my bags down smiling. Showing Kouya where to put her stuff I sat on the bed. Letting her look around my room. The first time she's actually been in here. Various objects held everywhere. Little knick-knacks here and there, several cards from friends, pictures, and even a few things to remind me of her.

But my mind instantly wanders like usual. I don't really care about what she thinks of my room. I just watch her. Beautiful. I never really thought of how she looked. But one day it just hit me and stuck. She was beautiful. She was mine.

I started to smile to myself just thinking about it. She chose me. Laughing for no apparent reason I jumped up to hug her. I loved to hug her. Just to have my arms around her. It was all I really needed. I felt one of her arms come up holding mine as she laughed. I almost knocked her over. Oh well. I'd never hurt her on purpose. Besides, if we fell I'd probably just be a blushing mess as we both laughed and sat there.

Letting go I closed my door. I never liked it open anyways. I always got my privacy though. It wasn't as if anyone was really there anyways. The guardian was asleep to go to work later.

Grinning I just looked at her. It's hard not to. I love her. I bit my lips a bit licking them wanting to hug her again. I anted to actually just lay with her. Doing nothing more but holding her, staying close. Taking a deep breath I walked to her and quickly, before my nerves took hold, I kissed her on the lips.

The familiar taste of mint was there. Smiling I quickly put my arms around her hugging again. I closed my eyes not wanting the moment to ever end. Finally pulling away I bit my lip again feeling my face flush.

I felt her arms around me. That was all I needed. She was all I needed. Nothing more. As long as I had her I was complete. We were complete. Fighter and Sacrifice. A unit bonded stronger then anything else.

Smiling again I felt her kiss me back. Happily I leaned in letting her but felt her only pull away smiling. Teasing. She did it well and liked to watch me be tortured. No, she liked to torture me herself. I pouted only to hear her laugh and speak the word '_cute_'.

I love her voice. It made me smile even when I felt the worst. I leaned forward hugging her closer and kissed her neck lightly closing my eyes. I didn't mind if she tortured me. If it made her happy, it made me happy. She could hit me for I cared and I wouldn't leave her.

After a moment I loosened our embrace and sat on the bed smiling then pulled her down to sit next to me. I smiled and kissed her again. Putting my legs on her lap we laughed and I put my arms around her neck looking at her. Just wanting to look. To keep the image in my head forever.

I felt her arms around my waist and smiled leaning in to kiss her again, feeling her kiss me back. I felt the kiss get slightly harder and licked at her lip. It was my turn to tease. I pulled back before she could react and gave a small laugh as she pulled me closer. I'd give anything for her.

I straddled her squeezing my legs around hers just slightly. Then pushing her back I smiled. Taking her hands and pulling them above her head I leaned down to kiss her nose.

"So cute when you're helpless"

I grinned knowing she rejected being called helpless but I knew she liked it still. If not, then she wouldn't be blushing. Smiling I just kissed her cheek softly then moved back to her ear then down to her neck.

Breathing in I caught the scent I knew. Yes. This was all I needed.

Slowly releasing her hands I slid mine down to her shoulders to hold her again. I nipped at the crook of her neck feeling her arms go around me. Smiling I laid my body on hers lightly wanting to feel her close. Close. I loved it. Just being around her made me happier then ever. Being so close made my life complete. No. She made my life complete. Hearing a soft moan I forgot what I was doing and looked at the flushed red skin giving a small laugh.

Kissing her again I licked her lip again feeling her return it. Smiling again I parted my lips slowly making sure she was ok with it. I slipped my tongue in licking the top of her mouth. Pulling back kissing her lightly I let it slip back in to taste her warm mouth.

I felt like crying. Only because it was a happy memory. One I'd never forget. One I'd cherish forever. I'd cherish her forever. Slipping back into reality and out of my thoughts I kissed her lips again and turned over lying beside her. I rested my head on her chest closing my eyes, listening to her heart beat. So soothing. I loved it. I could feel her chin on my head and smiled bringing one hand down to hold hers. I held onto her hand rubbing it slightly with my thumb, holding her with my free arm. Keeping my head where it was I let one leg lay lightly over one of hers.

A moment I'd never forget with a person I'd never forget. A person I'd never want to leave. One I'd always protect.

"Don't ever leave me" I told her. Opening my eyes with a soft gaze just staring at the body before me. I often told her not too. One of my worst fears was to lose her. And I knew for a fact it would hurt more then ever.

I felt her kiss my forehead answering "I won't" then hug me tighter.

Smiling I closed my eyes again. The world was perfect right now. The world was as I wanted it to be. And I was with the one I loved.


End file.
